


The jock and the bad boy

by Clair_Midoriya_Bakugou



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Basketball, Coach - Freeform, F/M, Football, History Project, Jock - Freeform, M/M, bad boy, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clair_Midoriya_Bakugou/pseuds/Clair_Midoriya_Bakugou
Summary: the jock and the bad boy. jackson and percy have been friends forever, well they were until they weren't. When they started  high school. what happens when they get paired for a history project. will the bad boy notice that his ex best friend is going through more then what meets the eye. does the jock noticed that his ex best friend still hangs on to the past. What happens when percy finds jacksons weed, or when jackson realizes that percy is writing a story. What will happened when the bad boy who doesn't care about anyone but his family wants to kill someone. All while they are rekindling a friendship, finding out their feelings, and going though highschool as students who are never once seen in the same social group.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The jock and the bad boy

Jackson pov  
There he was the bad boy. Everyone was afraid of him, well everyone but me. We grew up together, then highschool happened and we stopped talking. I joined the football team and basketball team, and became the standard jock. He stopped caring what others thought and started drinking and smoking and drugs, getting into fights and just hating the school as a whole, a standard bad boy.  
I'm getting ahead of myself. Hi im jackson smith, im a sophermo and 16. I'm the quarterback, and on the basketball team. My grades have never gone below an 80. I have an older brother, Jake, he's a senior and is also on the football team. And then Percy Jameson , the school bad boy. He has great grades.he smokes, fights, and has shit attendants. Our mothers are best friends since middle school. So when we were born we grew up inseparable.  
“Mom, why do we have to go? The guys were going to a burger place. And percy is an asshole” jake whined as we drove down the road. “Don’t call him an asshole, he's a great kid” mom said. That was the last thing I heard before putting on my headphones. I tend to keep to myself when we are in the car. Jake being the oldest got more attention. I just kinda got used to it. I looked up after, mom shook me. Signaling that we were there. If i'm being honest i didn’t really have an opinion on whether or not we visited.  
“May, it's nice to see you again. Boys you look so tired why don’t you go to the living room, percy is chilling in there.”Jennifer, Percy's mom, said. In which I nodded putting my headphones back in, and walking to the living room. I had no intention of talking to percy. He had become kind of an asshole as Jake put it. I quietly sat on the couch and went back to the book i was reading on my phone. I glanced over to see Percy staring off in the denstins. He did that all of our childhood, never question it though.  
I ended up putting my headphones on and letting my mind wonder. Back to that one night the summer before my freshman year. I didn’t tell anyone what happened.I had worked so hard that summer and then that year to get on the team. then when I got on the team, staying became the top priority. I was aware I should get help but he was the couch. Who was going to believe me. He loved my brother and seems to favour me. Also the seniors on the team don’t care who hears their opinion. They seem to have a very strong opinion of people who go thought sexual abuse, not a very postive at that.  
Before I realized it I was trying to calm my breathing. I couldn’t get it back to normal and I was not about to have a panic attack in front of my ex best friend and older brother. I stood up, and walked to the kitchen, where my mom, and miss.jameson were. “Hey mom, I don't feel well, i'm going to chill in the car”, i said grabbing the keys off the counter. The second i got in to the car the tears started flowing. I could feel his phantom hands all over me. As the tears i started to go in and out of continis. Next thing i know im being shanken my jake. “Yo, dude were back home” he said before walking inside.  
I had gotten used to the panic attacks. It sucked,but i found a few ways to cope. The main one being weed, i know that its hypocritical, since i talk about how bad it is. Most of the thim, i have kept off of people’s radar. I've been caught a few times but noone who would get me in trouble. After getting out of a quick shower i went to my room and put on a pair of sweat and a hoodie. Deciding to go to bed because the panic attack tired me out. “Mom,dad, im going to bed. Goodnight” i yelled down getting a goodnight back.  
I spent the weekend in my room, listing to music, reading,and getting high. It was now monday and i was walking to history. I found out earlier in the day we had a projet with partners thats all i knew. God lets hope i don't have to work with someone who doesn’t care about there grades.

**Author's Note:**

> i am still writing this,and have a life out side of this book.  
> i will try to post monthly.


End file.
